To be or not to be my Valentine
by Andy56
Summary: Mlle Parker est malade le jour de la St Valentin...


To be or not to be my Valentine  
  
Auteur: Andy56  
  
Genre: Général  
  
Time-Line: Post IOTH  
  
Résumé : Parker est malade le jour de la St Valentin  
  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que cela pour le plaisir donc je ne gagne pas d'argent (mais si vous voulez absolument m'en poster, je peux faire une exception... ok, j'me tais...)  
  
***  
  
J'ai toujours détesté la St Valentin pour toutes sortes de raisons. Il y a tout d'abord ce coté économique qui est omniprésent. Je pense que c'est juste un moyen pour les commerçants de se faire encore et toujours plus d'argent. Et puis, je trouve cela idiot que certains couples aient besoin d'une date précise pour s'offrir des cadeaux, cela devrait être un geste naturel qui perdure toute l'année. Je crois que la fièvre me fait délirer, qu'est-ce que j'y connais à cette fête moi d'abord ?  
  
Je suis malade le jour de la St Valentin, une raison de plus de ne pas aimer cette période. Il y a tout de même un bon coté, je suis tellement faible que je ne peux pas aller travailler. Moi, Mlle Parker, clouée au lit. Tant mieux, je ne verrai ni Raines, ni Lyle aujourd'hui, rien qu'a cette pensée, je me sens déjà mieux. J'ai prévenu Sydney ce matin, il en était étonné, moi qui n fait toujours trop. Je suis donc dans mon grand lit vide, trop fatiguée pour lire mais pas assez pour dormir. Au moment où je m'enfouis sous les couvertures, mon portable se met à sonner. J'éclaircis ma voix avant de répondre.  
  
« Quoi ?  
  
-C'est Sydney. J'appelle pour prendre de vos nouvelles mademoiselle.  
  
-Et bien, on pourrait cuir un œuf sur mon front et le fait de tenir mon téléphone m'épuise mais bon... J'ai eu pire. »  
  
Je sens Sydney sourire, quand je ne vais pas très bien, je n'ai aucune difficulté à m'exprimer. C'est paradoxal mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Je me tourne sur le coté pour caller mon portable entre ma tête et l'oreiller et tire la couverture jusqu'à mon menton.  
  
« N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Parker.  
  
-Je ne voudrais pas vous priver d'une heure de travail dans ce lieu reposant qu'est le Centre Syd.  
  
-Au son de votre voix, je sens que votre état est loin d'être bien mais il ne me semble pas critique... »  
  
C'est à mon tour de sourire, ce n'est pas agréable d'être malade mais je préfère tout de même être ici qu'au Centre. Je tiens beaucoup à Sydney, il veut toujours prendre soin de moi-même si je n'en ai pas besoin, il a ce coté affectueux que Mr Parker n'a jamais eu.  
  
« Je passerai vous rendre visite ce soir mais vers les 22 heures, j'ai un rendez-vous.  
  
-Oh... Ne me dites pas que les psys fêtent la St Valentin ?  
  
-J'aurais bien aimé. Non, je vais vous décevoir mais je dîne avec Nicolas ce soir, nous besoin de parler.  
  
-J'espère que vous rattraperez vite le temps que le Centre vous a fait perdre.  
  
-Le passé est ce qu'il est, il faut se tourner vers l'avenir Mlle Parker.  
  
-J'ai déjà bien assez avec mon passé et mon présent, alors pour le futur... Je le prendrai comme il viendra.  
  
-Si vous le dîtes, je dois vous laisser. Prenez soin de vous pour vite guérir.  
  
-Bonne soirée Sydney. »  
  
Je ne parviens pas à savoir si Sydney vient de me remonter le moral ou si c'est tout le contraire... Et je n'en peux plus de rester là sans rien faire. Je prends ma couverture, pose les deux pieds au sol et me soulève. Titubante, je rejoins le salon et mon canapé sur lequel je m'installe, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette couverture, je devrais pourtant car je ne risque pas de faire baisser ma température en étant si couverte. J'aimerai aussi faire faire un feu dans la cheminée mais jamais je ne trouverai le courage de l'allumer. Je commence à somnoler quand mon téléphone retentit de nouveau. Je mets une bonne minute avant de le trouver dans la poche de ma robe de chambre, sous la couverture.  
  
« Je vais bien Syd.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ? »  
  
Et mince, cette voix n'appartient pas à Sydney. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que le Vampire Asthmatique savait se servie d'un téléphone. On en apprend tous les jours. Je vais avoir le droit au refrain habituel mais je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.  
  
« Je prends une journée de repos.  
  
-Et je peux savoir qui vous en a donné la permission ?  
  
-Après 9 ans de bons et loyaux services sans une seule minute de congé et avec des horaires impossibles.. Je me suis octroyée ce droit. Mais je peux toujours venir travailler et me faire le plaisir de contaminer tous vos employés, vous serez bien plus avancé.  
  
-Dans mon bureau à huit heures demain.  
  
-Joyeuse St Valentin... Papa. »  
  
Je souris, pour deux raisons. La première est qu'il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier ma remarque à en juger par le grognement qu'il a lâché avant de raccrocher. La seconde est que j'imagine très mal Raines, au restaurant, offrant des roses et des chocolats à sa bien aimée. Il faudrait déjà qu'une femme veuille de lui. Pas besoin de faire des tests ou de rechercher des DSA pour savoir que ma mère s'est faites inséminée à son insu et sans connaître l'origine du sperme. Comment ce... cette chose peut-elle être mon géniteur ? Encore une question qui restera pour toujours sans réponse... Tout comme je ne pourrai jamais lui dire "Papa'' sans un sourire ou une expression de dégoût figée sur les lèvres. Je laisser aller ma tête en arrière sur le haut du dossier du sofa et ferme les yeux pour dormir un peu. Je me repose quelques heures et me réveille en sursaut à 18h45 par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est une grippe que j'ai, pas le virus Ebola, enfin, on est jamais sûr de rien...  
  
« Quoi encore ?  
  
-Comment vas-tu ?  
  
-Jarod...  
  
-J'ai parlé avec Sydney, il m'a dit pour toi.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Il faut te ménager, plus tu te reposeras, plus vite la maladie passera.  
  
-Merci docteur, je vous dois combien ?  
  
-Je suis sérieux Parker.  
  
-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort.  
  
-C'est dommage d'être malade le jour de la St Valentin.  
  
-C'est un jour comme un autre pour moi, il ne signifie rien.  
  
-Si tu le dis. Moi j'aime beaucoup cette fête et l'ambiance qu'elle introduit. Toutes ces roses et ces chocolats dans les vitrines, les gens qui s'aiment... Ca me donne envie d'aimer... Pas toi ?  
  
-...  
  
-Il faut profiter de la vie Parker, surtout toi car avec le Centre, tu ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait.  
  
-Je fais ce que je peux, même si ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'il faut... »  
  
J'y crois pas ! Il a raccroché, il n'écoute même plus ce que je lui dis ! On dit de moi avec mon "quoi'', qui permet simplement d'aller droit au but sans perdre de temps, mais lui a cette fâcheuse tendance à couper au mauvais moment. C'est à peine si je ne lance pas mon portable sur la table basse quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je reste les yeux ronds devant Jarod qui s'approche, une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes dans les mains. Il s'assit à coté de moi, pose les verres devant lui et les remplit. Il m'en tend un que je saisis volontiers.  
  
« Peut-être que te saouler est mon seul moyen pour t'ouvrir les yeux.  
  
-Je crois que ça va plutôt m'aider à les fermer... »  
  
Il pose sa main sur mon front, il semble rassuré. Il plonge sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en sort un petit boîtier recouvert de velours noir. Un frisson parcourt alors ma colonne vertébrale. Ca y est, on y est arrivé. Je vois ses doigts trembler quand il ouvre l'écrin et me présente le bijou brillants de mille feux. cette bague est tout simplement sublime. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ma réaction, je lève les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il a peur mais il ose.  
  
« Je crois que je dois aller droit au but.  
  
-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais y venir. »  
  
Il me regarde d'un air confus, je vois bien qu'il ne contrôle plus la situation et que c'est moi qui mène le jeu. Je ne ressens plus la fièvre, je me sens flotter et je suis sûre de moi. Sans le quitter des yeux une seconde, je continue.  
  
« J'ai déjà pris ma décision tout à l'heure, c'est ce que j'allais te dire.  
  
-Alors j'avais bien compris. »  
  
Sa respiration, contrairement à la mienne est saccadée, il sourit fébrilement. Il passe ce magnifique diamant à mon annulaire, auquel la taille est parfaitement ajustée. je commence aussi à trembler, réalisant peu à peu ce que cela signifie. Je m'engage vraiment, cette fois, je ne peux plus reculer et d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas en avoir la moindre envie.  
  
« Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas... j'ai raccroché car je ne savais pas quoi répondre et puis je ne voulais pas rater ce moment... Je... je...  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Jarod. »  
  
Nous ne trouvons rien d'autre à dire ou à faire que de nous embrasser, au risque de lui transmettre mon virus. Mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche totalement... Je crois en revanche qu'il va finir par me faire aimer la St Valentin...  
  
The end...  
  
Voilou, Joyeuse st Valentin à tous les amoureux, moi je vais me coucher et dormir jusqu'au 15 pour ne pas y penser... Bon courage aux célibataires, je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! 


End file.
